FairyTale Ending
by ayquefabulosa
Summary: Entry for the Out of Your Comfort Zone challene. Teddy/Victoire, two-shot. Victoire is making gingerbread men when, with the flick of a wand, she becomes one, herself. What does she think of this? This, my friends, is a fairy-tale gone WRONG.'..NOT cool.'


**A/N: This is my entry in the 'Out Of MY Comfort Zone' challenge, I was told to write a two-shot about Teddy Lupin and, originally Lily Luna, now Victoire Weasley. It must be light-hearted, have some romance and funniness. Merlin save us all. Oh, and part uno is written in Victoire's POV, parte dos is in Teddy's. Word Count: 1738 w/o AN.**

* * *

As a baby, my mother would always lull me to sleep with those cheesy, muggle love stories about helpless princesses locked in far-away towers and dashing prince's coming to gain her love. How he would ride on his trusty steed across deserts, mountains, and foreign villages to rescue the princess from a dragon. Uncle Charlie detested that part when he would come to visit. "It's not the poor, dragon's fault that he or she is mistreated then brainwashed to 'guard' the princess." So we would then substitute the dragon with another animal, sometimes it was a basilisk, others it was an Acromantula or a flesh-eating zombie. (Needless to say, the latter's were all the product of Uncle Ron.)

Foolishly enough, I believed them. Every single night I would eat up the words of the Brothers Grim, or Walt Disney. You could say that I was obsessed, but I would digress. 'Just passionate' I would claim, proudly. I had gotten the phrase from Uncle Charlie when him and grandma Molly would argue.

And some days, I would wear the nicest clothes I had, apply the cosmetics I had gotten for my fourth birthday and wait outside of Shell Cottage for my prince to come riding along the sunset and find me. Sometimes I would even get Teddy to play along, but it wasn't often. Then when dinner time rolled around I would come back in only to be scolded by my mother until daddy would come in and console Fleur.

This was my normal routine until I reached Hogwarts. There I was promptly smacked in the face after learning of what happened in the First and Second War and how my family played its part. I found out just how many people were affected by the wars (my answer: just about everyone, the rest were and are dead) and the atrocities they brought. The merciless killings, the good guys tortured for information, and everything else. At first, I didn't know what to believe. So I went to Professor Longbottom, to clear my mind. After that talk, I simply stopped believing in fairy tale endings, and dashing prince's.

Funny how my life turned into a fairy tale gone wrong.

* * *

  
I was baking gingerbread men and women with my mother and Louis, the latter much to my discomfort. It was a nice day out too. I was planning on going to The Burrow and meeting up with Teddy, but instead I was stuck in the kitchen baking sweets. Normally I wouldn't have minded , if it were Dominique, but Louis usually made simple, mundane tasks like this, utter hell. Apparently my younger sister had "very important things to do" which as I took as writing novel-length, incredibly sappy love-letters to her fifth year boyfriend. Honestly, fourth-years.

Though, Louis wasn't extremely happy about the arrangements either, daddy had to practically _force_ him into the kitchen. He was a force to be reckoned with, dad.

But, here we were, hand-decorating gingerbread people so that mum would be content with us and we would have something to show off when the family came to visit today. It was Christmas Eve today, which meant that the Weasley-Potter clan (and Teddy but he _always_ counted as one of us) would each be arriving family by family at our cottage at some point in the evening.

Daddy wasn't as bothered as mum was seeing as our house was almost spotless, but mum insisted that we helped her through this task.

I think she really wanted to make a good impression on Molly (my grandmother who insisted we called her that, grandmother made her feel old.) After all, they didn't start off on a very good foot but she has been slowly gaining Molly's respect. This, mum had explained, would finalize everything that she had been working for. Mum also has the tendency to overly-dramatize everything.

I would never admit it, but I was actually really excited about making my own gingerbread man. In fact, I already knew whom mine were going to based on: myself, obviously, and Teddy.

Yes, I have a tiny crush on Ted Lupin but to be frank, so does every other girl in sixth year, and probably some younger. But I would never act on it, even though everyone wanted us to, we were as good as family. Family does not date family. Second-cousins, however, are fair game. Joking, joking.

I had just finished perfecting my face before moving on to Teddy. I had worked on the easiest part first then on to my hair and facial features. I love saying that I got my looks from my mom, which I did, but it was really only my hair and eyes. The rest of me, however, was all Weasley, respectively. Family members always say how I looked more like Charlie than Bill which I didn't mind. Speaking from an honest girl's viewpoint, Charlie was pretty fit so I saw no need to argue.

I was just a bit stronger than most girls my age (it was speculated that it was my father's half-werewolf genes) but still carried the elegant, flowing vibe that mum did. People called me pretty, beautiful even but I never saw that in me. I thought I was a bit plain, maybe a bit prettier than average but nothing more. And when people would comment on how drop-dead gorgeous mum was, it would do nothing but lower my self-esteem. Mum was the most glamorous, stunning, and overall dazzling person on the face of the Earth, to me. Compared to her I was the sand at the bottom of the hourglass.

I sighed a bit more dramatically then got to work on gingerbread-Teddy.

Because he practically _lived_ with the Potter's and us, for the most part he kept his hair a light tangerine color. His hair seemed to have a mind of it's own and was a bit unruly, going where it wanted to go; I didn't mind. Teddy had the kind of hair that you just want to weave your fingers through all day... that's probably just me though. I then went to working on his amber-like eyes.

Teddy Lupin could change his hair, nose, lips, chin, arms to anything he'd want to, he could look like George Clooney if he wanted! But the one thing he never changed were his eyes. He had acquired them through his father and never changed them, purposefully, not that I had seen.

I studied my caricature of him for a moment before moving on to his clothes. As I tried to remember what Teddy usually wore outside of Hogwarts, I didn't see Louis take his wand out. In fact, I was so fixated on etching out his shoes, I was completely blind to my little brother playing and using his wand to enchant the gum drops to fly all over the place. But I _was_ paying my full attention to the annoying twat, after I saw my _own bloody body lying a foot in front of me. _

What in the name of Me-? I was interrupted by the ear-piercing shriek coming out of my mother's perfect lips. Dad sprinted into the kitchen like his life depended on it, (which it probably did, knowing mum) and gaped as he saw my lifeless body on the floor.

"Um, does anyone plan on telling me _what the bloody hell is going on here?_" I nearly screamed, frustrated that no one was looking at me. All eyes quickly turned on me and I felt a bit self-conscious for a second. If it were even possible, daddy's jaw dropped even further to the floor. Mum instantaneously rushed past my body (let me get over that first...) and went to me.

"Oh, mon chou!" I frowned, mum never called me that unless something bad had happened. "What happened to you?"

I let my gaze fall downward only to see two little brown stubs where my legs and feet should be. When I lifted up my arm, I saw the same. I felt my face before coming to a strong conclusion: I had morphed into a fucking gingerbread man. Though upon further examination I fond that I wasn't any gingerbread man, or woman more like it. I had become the Teddy that I was decorating seconds before. I hadn't even finished it!

And I'll be damned if I didn't scream like a banshee.

I started to hyperventilate, what if I was stuck like this forever? What if no one could find a way to bring me back into my body? Teddy and I would never be able to fall in love, get married, and have 2.5 children! On second thought, forget I ever said that.

Meanwhile, mother and father began to ask themselves how this had happened. Louis just stood right up in his place looking like he had just witnessed the world ending. Out of the blue, Louis stammered, "Mum, Dad, I think I know what happened to Victoire."

That's when it hits me. "Louis Weasley, you absolute _moron_!" Louis was probably playing with his new wand while mum and I were busy working. "Ugh," I moaned, sitting down on the counter top. This was _not_ cool in the book of Victoire Apolline Weasley!

Apparently, my parents had realized this as well so they went and got on Louis' back. "Louis, were you using your wand again?" Dad had a calculating look on his face, as though he didn't know what to think of this whole debacle.

Louis shook his head yes, forlornly. He better be guilty, I might never get to finish Hogwarts, ever! As if he had overheard my thoughts (though I knew better, he was _not_ Legilimens material) he looked even more sad, I almost felt bad for the poor guy. It's not like he meant to put my soul into a cookie, even though the thought probably crossed his mind. Gee, that sounded worse than it was supposed to.

Bill shook his head, before asking mum to owl Harry Potter and Uncle Ron. The situation was worse than he had originally thought.

I closed my eyes and waited. As if this whole issue could be solved by me sitting here and wishing for it to blow over. Yeah right. That's a horribly clichéd, happy ending if I ever saw one.


End file.
